


Whirlpools

by Butter_Monkey (TotallyARealPerson)



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/Butter_Monkey
Summary: Poetry on various aspects of LOTF for English 2201.AKA: my teacher wanted poems. You want poems? Here's a buttload.
Kudos: 2





	1. 8-line ballad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SAMNERIC'S WARNING**

"Though you two may have been comrades,  
Your life will end with a brawl.  
Your control is broken.  
Jack will not, cannot, hear your call.

For the rivers may be vermillion,  
And to the wrong side we may be allied.  
But if you value your life, go. Egress!  
The Choir is just outside."


	2. 8-line ballad

The conch shell shattered  
Under a spray of crimson glass.  
The ocean is dark and deep.  
"It appears we are at an impasse."

Ralph's legs carried him swiftly.  
They say fortune favours the bold.  
Quick and sharp, bark dug through skin.  
Smoke followed his footprints, uncontrolled.


End file.
